Blasphemy
by nisachara
Summary: Convicted criminal Kakuzu is in Death Row. A certain Jashin priest is sent to give him spiritual advice in his last days on Earth. WARNING: pointless smut and a little bit of asphyxiation. KuzuHidan
1. Chapter 1

Kakuzu opened his eyes a crack as he heard the keys jangle in the distance. A dull click and a metallic clang later, another heavy barred gate slid open, grating against the concrete prison floor. The sound resonated and bounced off the grey walls. A few inmates stirred; he could hear some of them sit up in their beds, the familiar creak of sagging metal springs echoing in a chorus along the corridor. There was a visitor, and they were curious.

But not him.

Kakuzu sighed, annoyed, and rolled onto his side to face the wall. He was going back to sleep.

Army boots marched heavily in tune as they approached his cell. A few inmates, ex-soldiers themselves, but thrown in here for making the wrong decision, jeered at the passing guards. The screeching laughter and taunts echoed and bounced off the prison walls, the cacophony tunneling through the corridors and out through the barred windows. Kakuzu pulled his flimsy blanket high over his head, his feet now exposed to the chilly purified air that circled the building. In that entire din, he could still distinctly make out the lone pair of footsteps that tread out of tune – a slow, lackadaisical stride.

Another jangle of keys, another clang, and then the door to his cell finally opened. There were whispers on the other side, and the door slammed shut again. More bolts, more clicks. The lazy footsteps tread closer, until they stopped right beside his bed.

"The least you can do is greet me, lazy old man." Again, that same mocking voice.

"And give you an invitation to ruin my day?" He scooted closer to the wall. "I have better things to do."

"Oh?" Kakuzu frowned. He could hear the footsteps move again, and then there was the expected screech of heavy wood against the floor as the other man dragged a chair next to the bed. "Tell me about these 'other' things that you speak of."

Kakuzu didn't indulge him, choosing to remain silent instead. He waited for the inevitable:

"You know I could be putting my time to better use instead of wasting my mornings visiting a pathetic loser like you in prison."

The blanket around him tightened, and his frown deepened. "Why don't you do just that and do us both a favor?"

"I can't, Kakuzu. As a man of religion, I must put aside my personal preferences and work for the spiritual betterment of others less fortunate than I am."

"So you're doing this out of obligation?"

"Of course. Everything I do is out of obligation to Jashin-sama." Hidan leaned back in his chair and smirked at the broad back of the man he was seated across from. He'd been visiting the man for three weeks now, sent by the Order to try and get him to convert. Why they thought he was an interesting addition he had no clue. In his opinion, Kakuzu was just another lost soul, a sinner, a damned atheist, proud, and too stubborn to even attempt to listen to the teachings of Jashin. The only time the big man had showed some interest in him was on the very first day. After that, they mostly spent their 'therapeutic healing sessions' with Kakuzu facing the wall, and Hidan staring at his broad back and cursing piousness into him.

Hidan shifted in his seat and adjusted his robe. The long silver rosary that adorned his neck and chest reflected the few rays of sunlight seeping into the cell and bounced off onto the wall and Kakuzu's back. His pendant reflected a shimmering myriad of colors on the prisoner's lower shoulder. He grinned.

Minutes passed in silence between them and Kakuzu still hadn't moved. "You only have a week left to live, bastard." Hidan mumbled impatiently, finger tapping his knee. He moved one leg from side to side at the knee, his black robe waving softly near his ankles.

"Which is exactly why you should respect my final wishes to be left alone and in peace," came the gruff reply from within the blanket.

Hidan frowned, his fingers suddenly coming to grip his knee. His leg stopped moving. "Fuck you Kakuzu!" The young priest pressed his feet firmly onto the floor, putting pressure on his knees as he leaned forward. "Don't you even care that you will be roasting your fucking insides on the electric chair around this time next Friday?"

A low sigh was the only response he got from the inmate.

This indifference irked Hidan and he rose abruptly, his robe falling slightly down his shoulders and exposing more of his smooth, muscular chest. The chair rocked a little along its line of center of gravity but didn't fall. Instead, it steadied itself with a sharp clack. "Aren't you worried about where you might end up once you die?"

"I'll either end up in some makeshift grave or be sent to the medical schools for dissection practice."

"With that attitude, you're ending up in hell."

"What are you suggesting? That I adopt _your_ attitude?"

"Tch! Bastard!" Hidan found himself resisting the urge to maul the man reclining calmly before him. "You _will_ end up sharing the same fate as the heathens."

"I am _so_ afraid."

"You should be."

More silence ensued, and Kakuzu could hear Hidan's teeth grinding in his jaw, even from this distance. Of course Kakuzu smirked; he was reveling in the other man's frustration. He didn't want anything to do with religion, and he most certainly didn't want to embrace this crack teaching that Hidan spoke of. Why his lawyer hadn't sent him a less annoying Catholic priest was something he still hadn't figured out the answer to. But then again, a Catholic priest would have been just as annoying. More so because unlike Hidan, they wouldn't have expressed themselves so colorfully: he would have had to endure long flowery speeches in a vocabulary so pretentious and obsolete it made his skin crawl.

That, and they would have been dead already. Kakuzu had attempted silencing Hidan the easy way: pounding him into the wall with his iron fists and strangling the breath out of him. But the man had avoided every single attack, countering his moves with nimble and almost equally powerful strikes of his own. This priest was different, he figured, and had forced himself to sit down and bear with him after that. There was no other option, since it seemed that the man came back every morning and he was forced to endure three whole hours with Hidan every single day of his month in Death Row. He secretly reassured himself that the chair would be more bearable than the Jashinist's voice.

There was no more violence on his part, but the annoying preaching continued. So did the indifference, which only fuelled more religious outbursts.

"Why do you come?" Kakuzu finally spoke, interrupting the silence.

Hidan sighed in exasperation. "Why the fuck do you think, bastard?" he gritted out. "To save your damned soul is why I come here every single fucking day, and all you ever do is sleep through the whole fucking morning."

"What would it take for you to go away and never come back?"

"Embrace Jashin as your savior, your protector. Give up your body and soul to His service and you won't be needing me to hang around you for guidance, because He will be your light."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. As if he needed protection. No religion was going to save him from death. Death was a phase of life and nothing could stop it. It was the universal fate that befell every being that came to life. Only idiots like Hidan, who were looking for a way out, didn't understand that. "You want me to convert." As if he needed _Hidan_.

"In other words, yes." Hidan's violet orbs burned a disgusted glare into the dirty blanket over the other man's shoulder.

"Hn."

The glare softened, now replaced by confusion. "What?"

There was a creak- the metal springs grating in protest as Kakuzu moved in his bed. The big man rolled onto his other side, now facing Hidan, before sitting up. The blanket slid off his shoulders and piercing green eyes focused themselves on Hidan. An unsettling smile curled at the ends of his lips. "Fine."

"Tch!" Hidan still stared at him, confused. What exactly did he mean by 'fine'?

"I'll convert."

Hidan's frown deepened. "You can't just convert, bastard!" The young priest fell back onto his chair, now at eye level with Kakuzu. He leaned forward, glaring right into the inmate's eyes. "You can't convert for the _sake_ of converting."

"I'll convert," Kakuzu repeated, leaning forward just an inch now, a knowing smirk tugging at the stitches on his dark skin. "Isn't that what _you _want?"

In that fleeting moment, Hidan almost flinched. The hard expression in his eyes wavered, violet orbs flickering in the dim light as they stared at Kakuzu in a mixture of disbelief and amusement. _Impressive_, he thought. _I've been found out. Perceptive bastard._ A grin tugged on the corners of his mouth. "How did you figure that out?"

Kakuzu nearly scoffed. "Any idiot would have figured it out."

Hidan frowned again, bit his lip, and leaned back in his chair. "If you knew, why the fuck did you wait till today just to tell me that?"

"I wanted to gauge how _badly_ you wanted it." Pretty bad, he supposed, considering how many hours Hidan had actually chosen to spend with him, despite knowing it was a lost cause.

Yes, he _had_ been pretty desperate. It was a direct mission dictated to him by the Order, a challenge he could not pass up, and it came with the promise of being anointed into the higher ranks. But why Kakuzu, he wondered. Why this man, this apathetic jaded man who cared naught about religion? Hidan studied the taller man carefully, considering the options. "What's the catch?"

Kakuzu chuckled, bringing his legs up to cross them on the bed. He leaned forward, bringing his face closer to Hidan's. "Hmm…" He raised a hand gingerly to brush against the loose fabric that threatened to slide right off Hidan's shoulder. Hidan felt goose-bumps prickle along the path that Kakuzu's fingers took.

"How bad do you want the promotion?"

Hidan smirked, looking him squarely in the eyes. Seems Kakuzu had read right through him. He didn't recoil when the bigger man brought his face close to his. "What are you offering?" He figured Kakuzu wasn't planning on converting for free. And he had a pretty good idea about iwhat/i Kakuzu wanted from him right now. And in all honesty, he was willing to give him what he wanted, if it would mean _he_ got to rise up in rank among the Order. He knew that giving Kakuzu what he wanted right now would be breaking his sacred vows, but the prospect of being accepted into the higher ranks seemed to overshadow his hesitance. Oh, sweet temptation.

"Heh." Kakuzu leaned back, scooting up to lean against the wall as he did so. His legs came uncrossed and he bent his knees, bringing up his arms and resting them by the elbows on them. He gave the priest a casual once-over, tilting his head to a side as he let a side smile play out on his stitched face. "What I have to offer depends on the quality of your goods," he drawled, mischief evident in his eyes.

Hidan scoffed. "You're fucking doubting the _quality_ of my goods, old man?" He stood up, violently pushing the chair back so that it fell crashing to the floor. "It's not like you _deserve_ anything of quality, heathen." He undid the tie in the middle of his robe and held the inside edges of the long black garment before pulling it open, letting it slide down his arms and pool in a heap around his ankles.

Kakuzu scanned the torso of the other man before him, silently taking in the toned muscles and perfect skin. What did Jashin priests do exactly? Work out the whole day? Because Hidan didn't seem very priestly looking like this. His gaze trailed downwards, starting at the other man's shoulders. They scanned those toned pectorals, noticing in the little light filtering into the room, how perfectly his nipples sat on tight mounds of flesh. Hidan's abs were another thing, and Kakuzu seriously began to doubt this man was a priest. No priest he knew had such a perfect physique. Green eyes travelled lower as they followed the grooves leading to his groin a few inches from his navel. They met with black fabric, obstructing his view. His expression didn't betray his approval of the 'quality' of goods presented to him though, and he merely pointed to the low pants resting loosely on the other man's hips, gesturing ever so subtly to take them off as well. He needed a full body inspection to be completely satisfied.

And Hidan knew he had everything for anyone to be satisfied with. The Jashinist grinned and took a step closer to the bed, slowly, almost ritual-like, undoing the cord that held the flimsy material up. He let the pants fall gracefully, standing there smugly, revealing all his glory to the inmate.

And there was much to reveal, Kakuzu noted with interest, now sitting up properly. "Turn around."

Hidan chuckled, not complying. "I'll have you remember that I'm not a fucking horse up for sale, bastard." He moved in closer and put one bended knee onto the dirty mattress. It creaked. "I'm not turning around for you." The second knee joined the previous one and Hidan stood kneeling, straddling Kakuzu's lap.

Kakuzu's gaze fell from Hidan's face to his manhood, which was now in close proximity with his own face.

"We made a deal. Now get on with it." Hidan was staring down at him, violet orbs glinting in mirth as he waited for Kakuzu to pleasure him.

At this, Kakuzu grinned. He leaned in and gave Hidan's length a playful lick, maintaining eye contact with the other man. He watched as Hidan's confident smirk faltered for a moment there. "You misunderstand, preacher," he drawled, breathing onto the other man's cock. "I never agreed to a deal where _I_ was the one fulfilling both ends of it."

"Bastard," Hidan mumbled, frowning down at the inmate. Kakuzu put his arms behind him, palms laying flat on the mattress. He looked up at the priest and grinned wider.

Hidan didn't miss that mocking grin, and the scowl on his face only deepened. Why was he doing this again? Why was he kneeling naked in front of this sorry excuse for a human being? Oh, yes; he'd made a deal. _A deal with the devil_, he thought to himself. Kakuzu looked like the devil himself, stitched up and macabre. For a split second, Hidan shuddered. Was he sent here to be tested? Had the Order wanted to test his immunity to temptation? And if Kakuzu _was_ the devil…

But no. That was ridiculous. This man was no devil; he was just another heathen that needed converting. And Hidan was _so close_ to doing just that. He slid down, now kneeling on the floor as he cautiously undid the bigger man's pants. Having to do this to the head priest was one thing, but to a heathen? It was almost blasphemy.

His tongue flicked out as he pulled Kakuzu out of the confines of the fabric and he lapped at the head. Jashin better not punish him for this…


	2. Chapter 2

"Do this often, altar boy?" Kakuzu watched the rhythmic bobbing of the silver mop of hair a little way in front of him, all the while trying to hold in a series of satisfactory gasps that threatened to disclose his 'appreciation' of the job being carried out. No, he didn't want the preacher to know he was doing a good job down there. A darned good job, really. Honestly, _where_ did the man learn to do this? It brought him back to his original suspicions: was Hidan a priest at all?

At the end of Kakuzu's presumptuous 'inquiry', however, Hidan let go with a wet pop and glared up at the big man. "Don't call me that, asshole," he seethed, panting ever so softly through swollen lips.

An arch of one perfectly black eyebrow and a smirk later, Kakuzu locked eyes with the priest he had kneeling before him (oh, the irony!) and held his gaze for a good long moment. One big strong hand raised itself slowly, its path determined, until it was in line with the other man's jaw and paused another moment before finally letting fingers caress the pale skin stretched over those beautiful features. Kakuzu unconsciously tilted his head just a fraction of a degree, meditating upon the sight before him. Huh. The man's face was so pretty he wanted to smash it into something.

Hidan didn't move. He didn't even breathe. His eyes too were locked on the inmate's piercing green ones. _Bastard_.

Kakuzu's fingers traced light lines up and down the younger man's chin.

Violet eyes narrowed and silver eyebrows dipped into an almost perfect V. The grip of his fingers that curled around Kakuzu's length tightened, threatening. "The fuck are you doing?"

The man's voice successfully brought Kakuzu back from his reverie and he smirked wider. In the shadows of the cell, his expression was eerie. The fingers didn't stop playing with the other man's skin. Instead, they began to reach further back, threading themselves in the soft silver hair. _Again, too soft and lustrous for a priest._ "I confess, _father_," he drawled. "Patience is not one of my virtues." He hadn't asked Hidan to stop. So why had he? If Hidan had come here thinking he was to be treated with irespect/i, then he had another thing coming.

At the mention of the word 'father', Hidan literally spat. "Tch! Fuck off!" His free hand went immediately to grab Kakuzu's by the wrist in an attempt to yank it away from his hair. "I'm not a fucking Catholic!" Nails dug into dark skin.

The inmate didn't budge. The only inclination that his demeanor had changed was the fact that the smirk he originally wore had faded into something more menacing – something in between a grin and a snarl. Hidan felt the grip of Kakuzu's fingers in his hair tighten, and before he could spew out another word, felt a sudden sharp stinging pain biting into his neck. His fingers reflexively slid down to the restraint.

"I beg your pardon, _preacher_," the big man snarled, tugging Hidan's head back.

The Jashinist gasped, blindly reached for the restraints with both hands now as he desperately tried to get whatever it was away from his neck. What the fuck was that anyway? He hadn't seen him reach for any rope. "So you're into this kind of kinky shit old man," he rasped, still fighting.

Kakuzu only tightened his hold, and Hidan felt his trachea strain under the pressure. The threads – which was what they were – closed in on him, tightening themselves relentlessly around his pale neck, pressing against his arteries now, cutting off the oxygen to his brain.

Kakuzu watched enthralled as the threads began to leave marks so crisp and red against pale skin. It was beautiful.

Hidan gasped again, like a fish out of water. His vision was going black, blurry, fading in flashes as he struggled just to breathe. Focus was beyond his abilities at the moment and he felt his mind slipping. Desperation came crashing and rocked him. He shivered, still struggling, as the curious exhilaration of knowing he was _most likely_ going to die rang through him, throbbed within his solar plexus, and condensed and concentrated itself to escape him as a bittersweet drop of heat that bathed the underside of his now erect shaft.

Oh Jashin how long was the bastard going to keep this up? Was he finally going to die? Was this his punishment for agreeing to engage in such a blasphemous act, in the name of Jashin? His knees – they slid sideways by just an inch. They were almost giving out. He gasped again, still struggling with the binds that had enveloped his neck from out of nowhere. Tears stung the corners of his eyes.

Hidan's mouth was, by now, wide open, desperately trying to take in whatever air it could, and just when he thought the threads were going to sever his arteries, Kakuzu loosened his grip around him slightly – _only slightly_ – and rammed his open mouth onto his cock, pushing down until he could feel the tip touch the back of the other man's throat.

Hidan gagged, still fighting to breathe. The bastard hadn't given him time to suck in even half a breath.

"We made a deal, preacher," the darker one growled, holding Hidan down over him, still struggling for breath. Sounds of protest went muffled as Hidan's throat reverberated sound against the bigger man's manhood. Still gripping Hidan's hair, Kakuzu leaned over so that they were cheek to cheek, his mouth to Hidan's ear.

Hidan stopped, anticipating another tug, or blow. He could feel the other's breath hotly caress his ear, and for a moment… the world stood still.

And then it came, as soft as the touch of eyelashes on skin, and as rich and low as ever: a whisper. "Get back to work." It was only a whisper, laced with threat, but it sent a jolt of electricity down his entire body. Another wave of bittersweet stickiness found its way down his shaft and he felt himself twitch down there.

The binds around his neck loosened further and slithered away, disappearing into nowhere. But Kakuzu's hand was still in Hidan's hair. "Bite me and I'll snap your neck in two," he gritted out, tightening his hold on those silver locks for just a moment before finally letting go. Unbeknownst to Hidan, the threads slipped back into the seams on his wrist.

Breathing through his nose, Hidan let his mouth, tongue, and teeth do the work. _Shit, what the hell was that?_ He still didn't have enough air. He still felt dizzy, his vision still blurred every now and then, and he paused only to gasp and moan on the exhale, slowly coming down from the high of blood rushing to his head.

Violet orbs stole glances at green, staring at the older man under hooded eyelids. So, the heathen assumed he was in control. Hidan smirked, tongue snaking out to wrap around the head of said heathen's member. Oh, sweet ignorance! This was only the beginning of the ritual. Eyes still locked on the other's, he dragged the wetness down the pulsing vein that twined and branched around the trunk. He decided that once he was done with this bastard, there _will_ be blood. Lots and lots of it.

Meanwhile, Kakuzu remained mindful of the fact that the end of this little clandestine deal making was going to end in bloodshed and violence. _A lot of violence._ Because once he was done with pretty boy here, he was going to rip his guts out, disembowel him while his heart still beat and his brain still registered pain, and finally, _finally_, get back at this idiot who had ruined the peace and quiet of his mornings since he was transferred here. All that precious time wasted. Time he could never get back.

Kakuzu literally growled down at Hidan as the aforementioned thoughts coursed through his conscience and yanked the Jashinist away from him, holding on tightly to the back of his neck. The fresh red and white lines around the man's neck flexed with every swallow and movement of muscle as those violet eyes glared dangerously back at him. In a flash, Hidan was picked up from the floor and thrown onto the bed, face down.

Reflexively, Hidan tried to get up, not at all appreciative of the way he was being manhandled. _Fucking good for nothing heathen bastard thinks he can push me around?_ He was on his elbows, one knee almost bent to push himself up on all fours. "You fucker—" he began.

But Hidan didn't get too far with his comeback, because in the next instant he found himself staring into the grubby pillow. The bastard had him pinned onto the mattress, one strong hand pushing down hard on the back of his head, the other one holding his side. "Damn right," the older man growled. Hidan could discern the sound of fabric rustling against skin as the inmate pushed his pants down to his thighs, and then: "Because I'm going to be the only one doing the fucking around here."

And Kakuzu made his point very, very clear as he aligned himself with the preacher and, hardly giving Hidan any time to realize what was going on, let himself spear through as brutally and forcefully as his anatomy would allow.

_"Fuck!"_ Hidan screamed, lifting his head an inch off the pillow despite the weight of the other man's hand on the back of his head. _Shit, that hurt! _His head was pushed back down into the uneven fluff of the pillow, blocking his air supply momentarily again. But he threw it back up, back arching in resistance, both hands fisting the sheets as the other man hit home once again. He felt Kakuzu shift to place one foot on the ground, harnessing better leverage while he supported the rest of his body weight on his other knee, ramming ruthlessly into him still.

At one point (he couldn't tell which for sure) Hidan felt the searing pain melt into rhythmically intensifying waves of pleasure, and he was by then trying hard not to scream from how abominably _good_ it felt. Trying so hard that when he grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut, he could practically taste bits of enamel as they scraped themselves right off.

There was little doubt that the guards and other inmates didn't know by now what was going down in cell 2783. The hall literally bounced off echoes of metal grating on metal every time the bed creaked. And realization hit Hidan like a ton of bricks: everybody was going to know. Muscle slid brutally against nerves and he let out a rather loud moan.

"Don't tell me you're _liking_ this now." Again that low reverberating voice in his ear. This time Kakuzu was pulling him back by his rosary. "_Are_ you?" Hot breath hit his cheek and he moaned loudly once again, almost choking as the metal pressed against his trachea. _Fucking weird old man_.

Kakuzu chuckled, his pace a little slower as he leaned over Hidan, pulling the man up by his rosary. "Do this often, _altar boy_?" he teased, watching ecstasy write itself all over the preacher's face as he moved within him.

However, the show was short lived, because ecstasy turned into rage in almost an instant, and before he could even register what hit him, Kakuzu felt the sharp pain in his side as the Jashinist's elbow crashed into his ribs. When he opened his eyes, it was to the sight of an enraged and panting Hidan straddling him and pressing the blade of his stabber to his neck. Kakuzu chuckled, leaning his head back against the dirty wall, watching hate shine through those violet eyes. Damn him for being careless enough to let the knife under his pillow.

Hidan pressed his face closer to the inmate's, cheek touching cheek. "I told you…" he drawled, mocking the tone Kakuzu had used on him just moments ago. The knife pressed into Kakuzu's neck, blade drawing thick blood when angled against dark skin. "Don't ever fucking call me that."

The Jashinist pulled back just a little – enough to observe the expression on the inmate's face. _Bastard_. He dragged the blade further down, blood now spilling continuously off the edge of the tip, ruby drops spilling into the inmate's shirt and blossoming in the fabric. Kakuzu winced, then brought up his hand to stop Hidan from going further.

Hidan issued no resistance this time, only licked his lips amidst a grin."What's the matter?" A whisper. And oh how those violet orbs lit up at the sight of blood! Kakuzu watched as the other man leaned in and flattened his tongue across the oozing red streak on his neck. "Scared, old man?"

Kakuzu chuckled, louder this time. Scared of a little cut? Didn't the idiot even stop to think why he was in death row?

The knife kept dragging lower… until it began to draw circles on his chest. It was then that Kakuzu noticed the other man grinding rhythmically down on him, well defined muscles flexing in a fluidity that matched the circular motions of his hips. Curiously, Hidan also seemed to be muttering something incoherent, playing with the rosary in one hand and drawing shapes on Kakuzu's skin with the blade in the other. Was he praying? It looked like it. Kakuzu watched him behind hooded eyes, pressed against the wall and bleeding, too engrossed in pleasure to be bothered to push the priest away.

Hidan's prayers were interspersed with hisses and moans, the incantations rising in pitch and volume as he drew closer to release. Meanwhile, Kakuzu struggled to maintain his composure, feeling a familiar fire begin to uncoil in his loins.

Somehow, in the middle of all that chanting, Hidan swiped the blade across his palm. The warm blood that streamed down from the cut alerted Kakuzu that something wasn't right; something wasn't going his way. In a flash, a big strong hand was wrapped around Hidan's neck, green eyes glinting angrily. Whatever the fuck he was doing, he needed to stop, Kakuzu thought. It was getting way too weird for his liking. He also took this moment to regret not having listened to the Jashinist earlier when he'd been preaching about his religion's rituals. Kakuzu would have known what to expect if he'd been paying attention! And right now, Hidan was only wearing a devilish grin, lost somewhere in between pleasure of the flesh, and pleasure of the religious kind. _Not_ what you'd be expecting from someone who was getting his throat crushed at the moment…

Perhaps Kakuzu was supposed to be scared.

It took Hidan less than twenty seconds to draw the Jashin symbol in his own blood on Kakuzu's broad chest. Bleeding hand placed right in the middle of the symbol now, Hidan rocked more forcefully on the other man's cock, moaning louder each time. Kakuzu's grip on Hidan's neck loosened slightly, pleasure dulling his thoughts and his concentration.

"Mmm fuck!" Jashin, that felt good~

Kakuzu watched as Hidan bounced on him now, impaling himself on his cock each time he let himself fall. It was time. He watched as Hidan's face contorted into an expression of pure pleasure, muscles clenching all around him, and the warm spurts of his seed decorated the bloody symbol on Kakuzu's chest. Kakuzu bit his lip, grip around Hidan tightening, signaling his release.

By the time he was seeing stars, he felt a sharp stabbing pain pierce right through his heart. He'd suspected as much. Hidan had driven that blade right through his heart.

Without a second thought, he brought up his other hand, gripped Hidan's head, and snapped it to the right. He could hear the distinct icrunch/i of bone and nerves shattering. Satisfied, he let his hands fall to his sides, twitching in pain on the mattress. He could feel his own blood washing down his chest, pulsing out of his body, pulsing weakly by the moment as his heart gave up its struggle and finally came to a stop. Hidan's body fell forward and crashed against his chest.

After which there was dead silence…

…

_But only for a while_.

There was one thing Hidan hadn't known about Kakuzu, and it was that the man had five chances at cheating death.

And there was one thing neither of them knew about Hidan: he was immortal.

Guess Jashin delivered on that promotion after all.


End file.
